hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Silenced Heavy Pistol
The Silenced Heavy Pistol is a firearm appearing in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. The Henchman starts a level with one and it can also be wielded by Mobsters and Colombians. Enemies wielding the silenced heavy pistol appear consistently on Corey's floor in Death Wish, in the central room with many desks, and the second floor of Demolition. The Silenced Heavy Pistol is the more powerful ''Hotline Miami 2 ''counterpart to the Silenced Pistol from the first game. It appears to be a silenced version of the Pistol from Showdown, and the more common 9mm wielded by gang members and police. Statistics The Silenced Heavy Pistol has a magazine size of 12, it is semi automatic and is fairly inaccurate, it has a silencer which muffles the gunshot sound so it doesn't alert enemies when shot, this can be useful for killing enemies from a distance without alerting other enemies, it can also be effective against Thugs if the player shoots them and runs out of their line of sight fast enough, they will not pursue and will bleed to death, this can be a very useful way of dealing with them under certain contexts. Unlike the Silenced Pistol, it can consistently one-shot kill enemies, but has a smaller magazine capacity of 12 instead of 13. Trivia * This weapon uses the same sound as the Silenced Pistol from the Cocaine Cowboy Prototype. ** The sound is perhaps best known as the silenced gunshot from the Counter-Strike series. * The Silenced Heavy Pistol may be based on a M1911A1 Pistol, with an extended magazine (on Normal difficulty) or regular magazine (on Hard Mode). ** Since the weapon has 7 Rounds on Hard difficulty, it's thought to be based on the M1911, due to its native ammunition count. The M1911 was also one of the three most common pistols in Miami in the early 1990's, behind the weaker 9mm Beretta 92FS and Glock 17. ** The M1911A1 can be also seen in the VHS cover for No Mercy, this can be told by it's exposed hammer, grey metal finish and large back iron sight. Gallery Nickel Plated M1911A1.jpg|A nickel-plated M1911A1 in real life, without the suppressor. Jacketsilencer.jpg|Jacket wielding a Silenced Heavy Pistol in Hotline Miami 2. Coreysilencedheavy.jpg|Corey wielding a Silenced Heavy Pistol. Ashsilencer.jpg|Ash wielding a Silenced Heavy Pistol. Marksilencer.jpg|Mark wielding a Silenced Heavy Pistol. Mannysilencedheavy.jpg|Manny Pardo wielding a Silenced Heavy Pistol. Mannyexecutesgangwithsilencer.jpg|Manny Pardo executes a Gang Member with a Silenced Heavy Pistol. Mannyexecutescolombianwithsilencer.jpg|Manny Pardo executes a Colombian with a Silenced Heavy Pistol. Mannyexecutescopwithsilencer.jpg|Manny Pardo executes a Police Officer with a Silenced Heavy Pistol. Jakesilencer.jpg|Jake wielding a Silenced Heavy Pistol. Evansilencer.jpg|Evan Wright wielding a Silenced Heavy Pistol. The Henchman with the Silenced Heavy Pistol.png|The Henchman with his weapon of choice at the start of No Mercy. Richter with the Silenced Heavy Pistol.png|Richter using the Silenced Heavy Pistol in House Call. Sonsilencedheavy.jpg|The Son wielding a Silenced Heavy Pistol. Hammersilencer.jpg|H.M. Hammarin wielding a Silenced Heavy Pistol. Category:Firearm Category:Weapon Category:Hotline Miami 2 weapons